1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for adjusting the position of two protective film rolls on the roll shafts in a laminator and, more particularly, to an improvement in such a device to easily adjust the position of the two film rolls by providing two position adjusting handles at one end of each roll shaft, the two handles being designed to be movable on an associated roll shaft by a predetermined distance, thus selectively moving the film roll on the roll shaft and adjusting the position of the film roll on the roll shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, laminators are used for covering both sides of an object sheet with two sheets of protective film. In such a laminator, two film rolls are installed at upper and lower portions of the main body, respectively. The above film rolls supply protective film to both sides of each object sheet in the laminator, thus allowing the film to be coated on both sides of each sheet. During the operation of such a laminator, it is necessary to prevent the protective film from crumpling when the film is coated on both sides of each object sheet. In order to eliminate such a crumpling from the film and accomplish a desired flatness of the film, the positions of the two film rolls on the roll shafts have to be precisely controlled so as to be precisely aligned with each other.
In the prior art, the positions of the two film rolls are adjusted using set bolts provided on the cover caps of the film rolls. That is, the upper and lower film rolls, which are to be installed on the roll shafts of a laminator, are individually provided with a cover cap at each end. The cover caps of the film rolls are also individually provided with a set bolt. When it is necessary to adjust the position of the two film rolls, the set bolts of the cover caps are loosened prior to adjusting the position of the film rolls on the roll shafts as desired. After adjusting the position of the film rolls as desired, the set bolts are fully tightened so as to retain the adjusted position. In a brief description, the position of the film rolls is adjusted by operating the set bolts of the cover caps prior to starting the laminator.
However, the adjustment of the position of the film rolls using such set bolts is problematic in that the adjustment is time-consuming since it is necessary to loosen and tighten the set bolts one by one. This reduces work efficiency while adjusting the position of the film rolls. In addition, the preset position of the film rolls may be undesirably changed during an operation of the laminator. In such a case, it is necessary to stop the operation of the laminator prior to reset the position of the film rolls. However, such a reset of the position is very difficult to users.